fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Moshi Monsters- Moshling Fan Fiction
This is mainly a Moshi Monsters fan fiction. However, as the story goes on it incorporates Pokemon too. It is written from the P.O.V. of a Moshling called Misty (look her up on the Moshi monsters wiki if you want.). I walk down into the hallway of our school. It seems ordinary. Why shouldn't it be? I start spraying my tag on my locker when one of the teachers, Mr. Waldo, walks into the hall. 'What do you think you're doing?' he yells. I freeze. 'I... I was opening my locker and I tripped so some paint sprayed out!' I say hastily, panicking. Mr. Waldo seems to believe me, and returns to his classroom. I wipe paint from my forehead. 'Phew.' Quickly, I finish painting my locker. I don't mind if I have to clean it off. Art is the way I express myself. Looking at the finished piece, I smile. 'You Only Live Once, so enjoy life' is what it says. It's a great piece. Proudly, I grin and walk back into class. 'Where have you been?' my teacher asks. 'You're late.' 'I went to the toilet, but the tap wouldn't work. I had to go to another one to wash my hands.' I lie. Lies seem to drip off my tongue. I can't help it; must be my crimes that make me do it. Well, not exactly crimes, but you know what I mean. History starts; I've zoned out already. Not listening, I turn round to see what the other girls are doing. Honey and Cali are painting their nails- what a surprise. I'd hate to be popular cows like them. I'd rather be me. Imagining Honey and Cali as cows, I smirk. Honey glares at me. 'What are you laughing at?' she sneers. 'Oh, nothing.' I say airily. The teacher turns round. So do I. I'm not getting detention again. He looks at me. He's about to say something, but I'm saved by the bell. I rush out into the playground and look for Roxy. She isn't there. She must've left for her sports camp already. 'Ugh...' I mutter. Honey and Cali saunter by. 'What are you doing? Feeling sorry for yourself cos you're so ugly?' Cali says. Honey laughs. I just walk past. The two girls look on, shocked. They'd been expecting retaliation, a fight even. But I'm not about to give them that, am I? The bell goes again. I rush back into class, and my shoulder brushes against something. Oh. It's Zack Binspin. The boy every girl in the school is crushing on. Everyone except me, that is. I mean, what's the big deal about him? He's a popstar. Big deal. A millionaire. Who cares? Not me. It's like I'm immune to whatever this Moshling who lives inside a dustbin gives off... Even Roxy goes all dreamy when she sees him, and she's one of the biggest tomboys ever. Bleh. Can't Moshlings look behind what others look like, and see their personality instead of the lipstick they use? Nope. I sit down in my seat. Shelby passes me a note. I look at him, puzzled. He shrugs and goes back to his English. I open the note. Meet meh at the back of school at lunch, it says in very messy handwriting. What the? Why would anyone want that? I'm about to put it in the trash, but Blingo moves his hand accidentally and pushes me back. Or was it an accident? Maybe it was him... No. Not him. He's never even noticed me before, and me him likewise. The lesson slides on, slowly but surely. I copy other people's work because I have no idea what on earth we're doing, but the teacher doesn't notice. Finally lunch arrives. I grab my bag and go round to the back of school, waiting. Nothing. I'm about to head into the lunch hall, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I start in surprise. 'Who was that?' I say. I look around. Again, nothing. Must've been a trick of the wind or something. It happens again. It can't be the wind. Slowly, I turn around. This time, I see someone. I was right... It was Blingo who sent the note! But...why? Like I said, he's never spoken to me before. 'Hi...' I say nervously. 'So, you're Blingo?' 'Yep.' he says. 'Why'd you send me that note?' I ask. He shrugs, but then says something after a minute. 'I'm going somewhere. I need to go with someone. Someone I can trust. Someone talented, organised, amazing. And I think that person is you.' Blingo replies. I blush. 'Amazing? Me? Really?' I stutter. He nods. 'Where are you planning on going, anyway?' I say, changing the subject. 'Ummm... Earth...' he whispers. My mouth drops open in shock. 'Earth? Really?' I say, shocked. 'Yeah. I want to see how well I can survive...' he says slowly. I look at him questioningly. 'What do you mean?' I ask. He shrugs. I face-palm. 'So... Are you coming, or not?' Blingo says. 'Okay...' I sigh. He grins, and I smile back. Quickly I run off to the dinner hall. The dinner-monsters stare at me and ask me where I've been, but I just run past. I spot Roxy in the queue- she hasn't left for camp yet. I rush over to tell her, but Blingo stops me. He puts a finger to his mouth. 'Keep it a secret,' he says. 'This is our adventure, not hers.' I sigh. I want to tell Roxy so badly, but I can't break my promise to Blingo. At the end of school, I run home and start packing my suitcase. My brother Scrumpy comes into ma room. 'What you doing?' he says. 'You running away?' I look at his little three year old face and my heart melts. 'Come here and give me a cuddle.' I say. He hugs me, and I start to cry as I think about how much I'll miss him. 'Why you crying?' he asks curiously. 'You see, Scrumpy, Misty has to go away for a bit.' I explain. His face falls. 'Why?' he cries. I explain, but he doesn't understand. Suddenly, my MoshiPhone beeps. It's Blingo. The text says Bring ONE friend only. I consider taking Roxy, but she'd rather do her sports camp than anything; rather than hang around with me, that's for sure. 'So then, it's settled.' I smile. 'You're coming with me!' Scrumpy grins and hugs me, like he'll never let go. I hug him back. I know I've made the right choice in taking him. But now there's the problem of my mom and dad. We can't just disappear. We have to let them know we're going away... I could tell them I'm going on a school trip, and I have to take one family member. That should work... So I go downstairs. 'Mom! Dad! I have something to tell you!' I call. Mom peeks round the door. 'Yes, honey?' she asks. 'I'm going on a residential trip with school- it's not optional, which is why I don't have a form. I have to take one family member, and I've chosen Scrumpy.' I lie. 'Oh... OK, sweetie, but how long is it?' Mom says. 'About a month, maybe.' I say. 'Oh...' she replies. She walks off into the kitchen, and I hear her discussing it with Dad. Dad seems to not believe me, but he never believes anything I say. 'So... Can we go?' I ask Mom, walking into the kitchen. She shrugs. 'Ask your dad.' she says. So I ask Dad. He says fine, OK, I can go as long as I don't cause trouble. I agree. I run up to ma room and tell Scrumpy the good news. He starts to laugh. We finish packing my suitcase, then we pack his. I text Blingo saying I'm bringing my brother. Are you ready? and my MoshiPhone beeps soon after, saying Yep. Come round whenever. 'Okay, Mom and Dad! We're going round to a friend's to help them pack!' No answer, so we just walk out anyway. Scrumpy and I walk down to Blingo' house.. I knock, and he answers almost straight away. 'You ready?' he says, ruffling my brother's hair. 'Yep.' I say, heading down the path and dragging our cases along. Scrumpy giggles eagerly. Soon we arrive at the Port. 'Why are we here?' I ask. 'We catch that ship over there,' Blingo replies, pointing to a small yacht, 'and sail to the end of the Moshi world. That's where we'll find the portal to earth.' I look at the yacht in awe. 'That tiny thing can take us to the end of the world?' I say in disbelief. Blingo nods. I'm shocked, but that's been happening a lot since I agreed to come, so I don't take any notice of the sinking feeling I have in my stomach. Hesitantly I step onto the boat. I pick my brother up and lift him up. The boat shakes and he squeals, but starts to laugh after. Blingo finally gets on. We put our cases in a separate boat, tied to the back of the yacht. 'Are you ready?' Mr. Meowford says. 'Yep.' Blingo replies. The engine on the yacht starts and we set sail. As we sail along, seeing all sorts of scenery, I think to myself how lovely it must be to live out on the ocean. I'm just drifting into a daydream when a sharp peck on the head brings me to my senses. I wince. 'Who was that?' I say, looking around. A squawking noise sounds from above, so I look up. It's a flock of Tiki Moshlings... They must be out to steal our things! I panic and spray paint everywhere. The birds scream, but one of them wipes his eyes with a bandana and swoops down again. The rest drop into the sea and swim away slowly. But the last bird, the biggest and strongest (obviously the leader of the flock) won't give up that easily. He makes another grab for the cases with his beak, but Blingo hits him round the head with his boom box. I smile gratefully at him and say thanks. 'No problem.' he grins. Suddenly, I start to feel dizzy. I feel like I'm going to black out. I start to see stars, but the image I see in front of me changes abruptly and the dizziness subsides. Now I see...me? And Scrumpy and Blingo, too, in front of a purple hole. 'Is this it?' I hear myself say. The other Blingo shakes his head. 'No. This is the way to the land where creatures they call Pokemon live.' he says. The other me looks confused. But suddenly, she slips and falls into the purple hole. Blingo and Scrumpy scream- and I jolt back into reality. 'What was that...?' I mutter. 'Are you OK?' Blingo asks as my vision clears. 'Yeah...' I say, still quite shaky. 'I kind of blacked out...' I explain what happened to Blingo and Scrumpy. My brother is confused, of course, but Blingo isn't. 'I've heard of this before...' he says slowly. My mouth drops open in shock. 'Rarely, a Moshling will have the ability to see the future. I always thought it was a legend, until now... It's called the Foresight. They say it tells the future of the Moshling it bestows itself upon, according to what's in their heart.' I stare at him, shocked. It can't be true. Me, an ordinary Moshling, having this legendary ability? No. No way. 'It can't be me.' I say. 'It is.' Blingo replies. 'But-' I start to argue. 'We're here!' Mr. Meowford says cheerily, breaking the awkward silence. I look into the distance. It's...the purple hole. I scream. 'What is it?' Blingo says. 'The... The purple hole!' I stutter. Blingo looks, and then looks at me in terror. 'We're headed straight for it!' he says. 'No! Turn left, Mr. Meowford! Turn left!' Mr. Meowford turns, but a sudden gust of wind blows us straight back in front of the purple hole. We crash against the beach in front of it, and Blingo, Scrumpy and I are sent flying- straight into the purple hole. We crash onto the ground. It seems quite like the Moshi World. But I can see things wandering around in grass, and the things battling others! Some of them are even controlled by humans... What's going on here? 'What is this place? I know it's the Pokemon world, whatever Pokemon are, but...' I trail off, and look more closely at the things, which I assume are Pokemon. They seem so powerful... Could I ever be like them? 'What do we do?' I whisper to Blingo. He looks around and sees that the portal is closed. 'There's no way home yet. We'll have to live like Pokemon.' he says. 'Wait... Where's Scrumpy?' I say. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction